<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needle and Thread. by GonnaRattleTheStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655530">Needle and Thread.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars'>GonnaRattleTheStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BadThingsHappen - R1 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BTHB Prompt: Mouth Stitched Shut, Blood, M/M, Needles, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Hello, Dimitri."</i> The voice is disguised so that Dimitri can't tell who's speaking, the screen still pitch black.</p><p>"Who is this?!" Dimitri demands.</p><p><i>"That's not important right now. But I have something that belongs to you,"</i> the voice chuckles, <i>"or rather... someone."</i></p><p>The camera then pans over, and soon, Dimitri sees a silhouette in a chair in dim lighting. Before he can squint to make out the person, the owner of the voice, coming into view but wearing a black ski mask, turns the chair around to face the camera.</p><p>Dimitri feels the urge to vomit as he sees that the figure in the chair is Jim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)/Jim Hawkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BadThingsHappen - R1 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needle and Thread.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim hasn't been back home for a couple hours, and it's nearing sundown. Dimitri has called everyone that they know, including Sarah, Anya, and a couple other mutual friends. He grows even more anxious as the sun sets, but he doesn't want to go to the cops, knowing Jim's... <em>reputation</em> with them. Besides, he had just gone to look at some new wheels for his motorbike, he should've been there and back in way less than 12 hours.</p><p>He's beginning to lose hope--which is scary, this is his <em>boyfriend</em>, he shouldn't lose hope over trying to find his boyfriend--when something horrifying happens. </p><p>Dimitri is on his laptop, trying to ping Jim's cell, which he makes sure is with him at all times when going out. He's about to reach for his phone to call Jim again when, suddenly, the ding indicating that he has an incoming message captures his attention. Skype automatically pops up with a link to a livestream, but... Dimitri doesn't recognize the name. It's just a bunch of numbers and letters, seemingly randomized. Is someone playing a joke on him?</p><p>If so, it's a cruel one. He doesn't need this right now, not when his love is missing.</p><p>Regardless, he clicks the link, not caring if it's littered with viruses and malware. He can fix that later, but right now, it really doesn't matter. Dimitri waits for a few minutes, which doesn't help his anxiety.</p><p>Finally, something seems to happen. His screen, which displayed two windows side by side, 'Skype' and 'Find my iPhone', is suddenly overcome by black. The little light at the top of his computer suddenly glows white, indicating that his webcam is currently on. What the fuck is happening?</p><p><em>"Hello, Dimitri."</em> The voice is disguised so that Dimitri can't tell who's speaking, the screen still pitch black.</p><p>"Who is this?!" Dimitri demands.</p><p><em>"That's not important right now. But I have something that belongs to you,"</em> the voice chuckles, <em>"or rather... someone."</em></p><p>The camera then pans over, and soon, Dimitri sees a silhouette in a chair in dim lighting. Before he can squint to make out the person, the owner of the voice, coming into view but wearing a black ski mask, turns the chair around to face the camera.</p><p>Dimitri feels the urge to vomit as he sees that the figure in the chair is Jim. He doesn't look to be all there, head tilted back as he lets out a short moan every now and then. The person grabs what looks like a needle, and Dimitri assumes it's a syringe.</p><p>When it comes into view, however, he sees with growing horror that it's a sewing needle. The stranger sticks some thread onto the open end of the needle, standing next to Jim.</p><p>"What're you doing?! Don't you touch him!!!"</p><p>
  <em>"Shhhh, it'll all be over soon..."</em>
</p><p>The guy--at least, he assumes so--brings the camera closer, and Dimitri can now see the bruises that litter Jim's face. What the hell had this guy done to him?! He doesn't have time to think about the answer when the guy's hand harshly grabs Jim's chin, gripping it much too hard for Dimitri's comfort. Jim can only let out a slight grunt at the sudden forceful touch, but the guy doesn't seem to care.</p><p>The beautiful blue eyes that Dimitri loves so much seem to be glazed over. His stomach churns at the blankness of Jim's stare, as if he's looking through the man in front of him, not at him.</p><p>The guy ignores Dimitri's pleas to let him go as the needle pierces through the bottom right corner of Jim's lips, and his mouth opens slightly, but it's most likely an involuntary reaction. The needle slowly snakes through the top, blood dripping from the tip and coating the needle as it pierces the skin. The guy continues threading through Jim's mouth, droplets of blood soon running down both the top and bottom of Jim's lips as the guy sews it.</p><p>Suddenly, before he gets to the left corner, he stops. He just stops, and the needle is let go, dangling by the thread it's attached to. Dimitri waits for something to happen, but nothing does, the needle swaying slightly in a circle before stopping altogether. Jim doesn't seem to react.</p><p>In fact, he'd been eerily silent throughout the grueling procedure, not making so much as a grunt.</p><p><em>"Why don't you come on over here and watch the finishing touches in person, hm?"</em> the guy suddenly speaks, snapping Dimitri out of his moment.</p><p>"Oh, I'll come over there, alright," he shouts, blood boiling, "to beat your ass!"</p><p><em>"Aww, that's cute, you think you can take me on,"</em> the man croons mockingly, laughing, <em>"I'd love to see you try. I'll be waiting."</em></p><p>The livestream abruptly ends, the image of Jim with his mouth nearly stitched completely shut burned into Dimitri's mind. He pulls up the contact that had sent him the link, scrutinizing the random numbers and letters closely.</p><p>Wait... these aren't random numbers and letters... they're coordinates. This guy is clever, Dimitri will give him that much.</p><p>He enters the coordinates into his phone, and almost immediately, directions to a restaurant pop up. No, that's not right... he must've entered it wrong. Looking closely at the coordinate numbers, he enters it again. Again, the restaurant pops up.</p><p>"Ah, fuck it," Dimitri mutters, grabbing his keys and dashing down the steps of the apartment complex. He nearly falls over the railing turning the corners, only because he's going so fast. Getting into his car, he peels out of the parking lot.</p><p>The GPS is the only thing that is breaking the otherwise impenetrable silence as Dimitri concentrates on the road. Finally, he gets to the destination, the lights of the restaurant still illuminating as customers walk in or out of the building.</p><p>This still doesn't seem right... unless...</p><p>Dimitri starts looking around, thinking that this guy must be playing some sort of sick joke. He finally sets his sights on an abandoned-looking building and parks near it.</p><p>God, this building gives him an uneasy feeling, for some reason. Regardless, he needs to find out if Jim is still alive, so he gets out of the car and locks it, just in case.</p><p>Going inside, he takes out his phone and turns on the flashlight. He gets to the basement, which is conveniently left open. Racing down the steps, he stumbles and falls to the floor, dropping his phone. It clatters to the basement floor, but surprisingly, not a crack is found.</p><p>Dimitri gets up and decides to worry about the dirt on his clothes later. That's not his concern right now. He recognizes the light and the silhouette from the livestream in the middle of the basement, and his feet seem to have a mind of their own as they rush towards the chair, and finally, he comes face-to-face with Jim.</p><p>Dimitri lets out a sob as he cradles Jim's face gently, being careful not to touch the stitches on his mouth. He lightly brushes over a fairly large bruise on his cheek, not stopping the tears as they flow down his face.</p><p>"Oh, God, Jim," he whispers, "what the hell has this guy done to you?"</p><p>He steps back and finally sees the horrid condition that his boyfriend's in. More bruises line his arms, and Dimitri can't imagine how many are on the rest of his body. Blood soaks his shirt, coming from a fairly large gash on the right side of his chest. A faint needle mark is noticeable on his right wrist, where the guy must've inserted a syringe filled with whatever the hell Jim is currently on to make him catatonic and virtually unresponsive to the torture he'd clearly been subjected to.</p><p>"Don't worry, baby," Dimitri begins undoing the ties on Jim's wrists and ankles that bind him to the chair, the younger only letting out muffled groans here and there, "we're getting out of here."</p><p>"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Dimitri."</p><p>That voice... now that it's not being disguised anymore, it stops Dimitri dead in his tracks, and he turns around to face the owner. The mask has been taken off, and Dimitri recognizes the blonde hair and brown eyes.</p><p>"Michail..."</p><p>"Ah, you remember my name," Michail says in a mock joyful tone, "but I wonder if you remember what you did to me."</p><p>Dimitri takes Jim into his arms, taking careful note of the wound on his side, and gives Michail a glare.</p><p>"I don't know what you want from me, Michail, but this isn't right."</p><p>"Oh, alright, you're absolutely correct. In that case, the door's open for you to leave."</p><p>Dimitri begins walking towards the basement stairs, but doesn't see Michail press a button on the bottom of the chair, making the basement door shut closed. Any other possible exits, like windows, are closed off as well. As Dimitri stops toward the top of the stairs, he turns back to see Michail's face take on an expression of pure hatred.</p><p>"Psyche."</p><p>Michail slips a gas mask on his face and cackles as the room starts to fill with smoke, and Dimitri soon feels lightheaded. He ends up losing his grip on Jim, and both of them fall down the stairs.</p><p>Before he slips into unconsciousness, Dimitri grabs a hold of Jim's hand, squeezing it tightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And with this 25th and final prompt, I have completed my BadThingsHappen card for Round 1!! It feels so surreal that I actually completed something this quickly!</p><p>Round 2 will be coming very shortly! Oh, I am so excited to be done with this card! And because it was my last card, I wanted to have it be lengthy and not have a happy ending. :)))</p><p>Also, <i>please</i> don't mind the title, I really couldn't think of anything better... lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>